Sweetheart? Really?
by strent23
Summary: The initial idea is in cannon, inspired in part by scenes from season 4, episode 11, Santa's Got a Brand New Bag where Amanda calls Joe sweetheart and they share a kiss on the lips. I always wondered if or when Lee would say something to Amanda about the kiss and the endearment. Here's what I think might have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is in cannon, inspired in part by scenes from season 4, episode 11, Santa's Got a Brand New Bag where Amanda calls Joe sweetheart and they share a kiss on the lips. This story takes place several months later, sometime after getting married.

Everything after that is AU and comes from my very vivid imagination and is my take on what might've happened between Lee and Amanda if Lee had ever called her out on calling Joe sweetheart and kissing him on the lips after they are together. In this story, their mystery marriage is no longer a secret.

I hope that you enjoy this short story.

Sweetheart? Really?

Chapter 1

Lee was seated on the couch, his newspaper in hand though he'd stopped looking at it for quite some time now. Amanda and Joe stood in the dining room, chatting while the boys grabbed their stuff. This was their weekend to be with their dad and Dotty was away for the weekend as well. He was anticipating some much needed alone time with Amanda while the rest of the family was away.

Ever since Joe walked into the house, Lee had lost track of not only the time, but what the article he'd been reading was about. He'd watched as Amanda greeted Joe by exchanging endearments then reached out and gave Joe, although fleeting, a chaste kiss on the lips which elicited the small muscle in Lee's cheek to twitch.

Reluctantly, Lee admitted to himself that he'd always been jealous over any male with even half a pulse that even dared to come near Amanda, innocent intentions or not; but it was her past relationship with Joe that he was the most insecure over. Even though he was completely confident that Amanda was over Joe and now that Joe had Carrie; to his way of thinking, they had no business calling one another 'sweetheart' and definitely didn't need to be kissing on the lips.

Since their marriage, he'd made a few hints to Amanda about how most divorced couples didn't kiss and that he was the only one Amanda should be calling 'sweetheart' but so far, she hadn't taken the hint. He thought for sure by the time they'd let their secret marriage out of the bag, she and Joe would've stopped with the whole 'sweetheart and kiss' thing. However, even, several months later, with Joe close to getting married, there was still no change. In fact, Amanda appeared adamantly indifferent to the entire situation. Well, tonight he was prepared with a few tricks up his sleeve; ready for his most beautiful, yet stubborn adversary.

"Bye, Lee!" Philip and Jamie each called out as they stood by the door preparing to leave for the weekend with Joe, their voices bringing Lee out of his reverie.

"What?" Lee questioned, momentarily startled. "Oh, yeah, see you later, boys. Enjoy yourselves but make sure you behave for your dad this weekend."

"We will," was answered in unison before turning to Amanda, kissing her on the cheek as they said goodbye, then headed out the door.

"Bye, Lee," Joe said as he turned to follow the boys outside. Lee grunted an inaudible reply as he replaced his newspaper back up, causing Joe to glance towards Amanda, who shrugged her shoulders in response.

Once Joe and the boys were gone, and the door was firmly closed behind them, Amanda headed towards the couch and sat down next to him. "Lee, Sweetheart, is something the matter?"

_Sweetheart! Hadn't she just called her ex this endearment? Urgh! _ Lee thought to himself. Lee shook out his paper, folded it, and then put it aside on top of the coffee table. "Hmm! Why do you ask that?"

"Well, you just barely said goodbye to the boys and gave Joe a grunted reply."

"Well, now that you mention it," Lee began looking directly at Amanda, "I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"How long have you and Joe been divorced?"

"Well since Jamie was six and Philip was…hey, you know perfectly well how long we've been divorced. Why?"

"And how long have we been together now?"

"Lee Stetson, you know exactly how long we've been together!"

"Then don't you think it's about time you and Joe stop acting like you're still married?"

"Lee, what are you talking about?" Amanda chuckled nervously.

"I'm talking about how whenever you two see each other, you kiss on the lips, and you call one another sweetheart. What's up with that?"

"Oh, is that all?" Amanda said, standing up, picking up glasses from the coffee table, heading into the kitchen. "It's just Joe."

"Is that all?" Lee repeated as he stood and walked behind her. "It's just Joe, your

**ex-husband** Joe!" Lee said, emphasizing each word.

Amanda gave Lee a look but didn't say anything.

"You don't see me kissing my exes or giving them words of endearment."

"That's because we don't see your exes."

"Don't we?" Lee shot back.

"Well, the steno pool doesn't count. But if they did, that sure would be a lot of kissing," Amanda stated sarcastically.

"Yes, it would," Lee muttered, just under his breath, as they reached the kitchen.

"What?"

"Well, there's Francine!" Lee shot back ignoring Amanda's previous comment.

"Yeah, and Francine is more like a friend-a friend of the family."

"So, it would be okay for me to kiss her or call her sweetheart?"

Amanda gave a short laugh. "I'm pretty sure she'd belt you one! I'd pay money to see that."

"I'm glad that you find this so amusing!"

"I'm sorry to laugh, but it is just laughable! There isn't anything between Joe and me and there hasn't been anything for a very long time; you know that."

"Exactly. Which is why the two of you don't need to be kissing," Lee said, crossing his arms over one another. "What if the shoe was on the other foot?"

"Have you forgotten!? The shoe has been on the other foot since the first day I met you!" Amanda huffed back then continued at the look upon his face. "What about every time we went out, to an embassy event, when some woman or another was flirting with you, with me right there in the same room, standing right next to you."

"Amanda Stetson, that's different, and you know it!" Lee bellowed, now quite exasperated with Amanda as they stood facing one another.

Almost since day one, always, one woman or another would approach him or would come up to him, as though she wasn't even there. Very bold women; flirting with Lee as though she was nothing! Even though she and Lee were only colleagues at the time, these women didn't know that. Just to assume she and Lee weren't dating, was very annoying.

As if reading her mind, Lee said, "Yeah, but since we've been together Amanda, I've stopped all that. When's the last time someone's tried to come on to me when you've been with me?"

Amanda's only reply was a short huff.

Despite Amanda's grunt, Lee continued, "And if someone were to come up to me, I'd say something, let them know that I'm taken."

"Well, I should hope so! But it's still different."

"How is it different?"

"Joe and I are just friends."

"Come on! Why are you being so stubborn about this? What I can't figure out, can't quite understand is why you can't seem to see my side of things in this? Why are you so reticent about this?"

"He's my ex-husband, the father of my children. And, yes we are friends, but even though our marriage didn't last, our friendship did last." She paused momentarily. "I don't mean you any…" she searched for the right words, "disrespect, but Joe is only a friend."

Lee looked at Amanda, allowing her words to sink in as the sudden realization hit him. Joe and Amanda were different from most of the couples he knew. The couples he knew, when they broke up, things changed, for the worse. For Joe and Amanda, things were the opposite; the divorce actually brought them closer together. To their way of thinking, they had called a truce, one that allowed them to still be amicable with one another. So, the affection and endearing words were not a big deal; it was a part of who and what they were, what they'd become as two mature individuals who although grew apart as a couple, grew together as friends. And it made perfect sense to Amanda's personality and way of seeing things, yet...

Just two more chapters to go.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Amanda, I think I understand where you are coming from…but..." he said moving closer to her. "Can you try and see this from where I'm coming from? From my perspective?"

"Lee, I—I'll try."

"Amanda, Just think about it. You and Joe were married, past tense but now you have a new husband...me!"

"It really doesn't mean anything; we're just two friends greeting one another."

"But it does mean something to me. It drives me nearly crazy watching the two of you. How do you think Carrie must feel every time she knows Joe is coming to get the boys and how things will be with the two of you?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders in reply then said, slowly, "I guess you're right, neither of us ever thought much about it—"

"Or what if that was someone from my past? After all, there are quite a few names I could throw out but my past is my past and I want it to stay there. Wouldn't you be at least a little bit jealous even though you knew that you don't have anything to worry about, if someone I once knew did come back into my life and, well, they acted the way you and Joe act?" Lee asked hooking both his arms around Amanda blocking her in against the sink. "Someone like Eva perhaps..."

"She better be off in a prison somewhere but if she were to come around, I'd find a way to ruin her dress or bake her a bad batch of cookies."

Lee chuckled. "Would you really? Something as devious as all that?" Lee asked just before he pulled Amanda closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yes," Amanda replied simply, "but don't tempt me, you might find out just how devious I can be..when it comes to someone I care about," Amanda added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, yeah?" Lee laughed, pulling Amanda closer to him.

"Yeah!" Amanda responded back, enjoying the feel of her husband's arms around her.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Lee asked against her lips.

"Hmm-Chinese food."

"I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" Lee questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask." Amanda responded as their lips met once more, before parting, yet remaining in one another's arms.

"Just let me get these dishes in the dishwasher—I'll be up in a minute."

"I'll head on up," Lee said, walking towards the living room, pausing momentarily. "Oh, guess who I saw the other day and invited over for dinner?"

"Who?"

"Leslie."

"Oh, you did?" Amanda questioned, tossing the nearest dish towel at Lee's head.

Lee laughed some more as he quickly headed up the stairs, Amanda not too far behind him.

"I think I'll call Joe later and let him know that we need to talk."

"I thought you would," Lee said softly pulling Amanda into his arms when she reached the top of the stairs. "What happened to doing dishes?"

"Oh, I think those can wait!

Thank you for reading.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later.

"Philip, Jamie, come on outside, let's shoot some hoops," Lee said to the boys after they arrived inside and everyone greeted one another. Lee looked on hesitantly when Joe reached out to kiss Amanda on the lips. He smiled, however, slightly when she turned her head, and Joe caught her cheek instead. Joe looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"Aw, Lee, I'm tired." Philip groaned.

"Well, if you hadn't stayed up all night trying to figure out that Rubik's cube—" Jamie piped in.

"Wormbrain!"

"Boys!" Joe interjected. "Do what Lee asked you to do."

"I just need a moment to talk to your dad," Amanda said.

The boys looked at each other.

"Don't worry; you're not in trouble," Amanda quickly assured them.

"Good, then let's go," Jamie spoke up. "Lee, how about you and me against Philip?"

"Sure, sport."

"You two won't stand a chance against me," Philip replied as he grabbed the ball from the hallway closet and stepped out to the backyard where the basketball hoop was positioned.

Joe, who'd been waiting patiently in the foyer, asked, "Amanda, I got your message. Is something wrong?"

"No, Joe. Let's go and sit in the den in case one of the boys come back in here trying to see what's going on."

"Sure."

A few moments later, the two of them were seated in the den, Amanda in one chair and Joe in another.

"So Amanda, did I do something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no, you see, Lee and I talked this weekend, and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Of course, Sweetheart," Joe said, reaching out and touching Amanda's hand. "What can I do?"

Amanda smiled nervously and said, "Stop calling me sweetheart."

Joe's eyebrows shot up momentarily, surprise written all over his face, before he said, "What? Oh, um, sure!"

"And can you stop greeting me with a kiss, too?"

"Of course but what brought this on? Is this Lee's idea? He doesn't think, I mean, he can't possibly think that there is something going on between us."

"Well, no, Joe!" She wasn't about to tell Joe just how jealous Lee was, and had always been. "It's just that both things make him rather uncomfortable. You see, I guess you and I actually have something a little different, something rare even, that most divorced people don't' have. Lee helped me to see how rare our relationship is."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. I've never really given it much thought before."

"Me either. And although he trusts me completely—it makes him uncomfortable."

"I suppose now that you think about it, I might feel a little uneasy myself, if the shoe was on the other foot, so to speak."

"Exactly!" Amanda responded softly, then asked, "Has Carrie ever mentioned anything to you?"

"No, not that I can recall," Joe answered scratching his chin thoughtfully but then said, "Oh, now that you mention it-" Joe began then continued at the confused look upon Amanda's face. "Carrie has made a few passing comments, mostly after I've dropped the boys off or picked them up and she's been with me, and you've been around. Something like, "ex-husband and ex-wife shouldn't be kissing each other." I've tried to explain to her that it really wasn't a big deal, just you and I being friends, a way of greeting one another."

"Yeah, that is how it had been with Lee too, up until the other day when he sat me down and outright told me how he felt."

"I never thought—"

"Me either Joe—"

"Shall I have a talk with Lee about it?"

"No, he's fine. He knows that you and I are just good friends and that we have to see one another because of the boys. I think it was bothering him quite a bit, but we worked it out last night. "

"Okay, I can understand and respect that, Amanda. Even though you and I are no longer together, I know that Lee is a good man, and I want to respect his feelings."

"Thanks, Joe," she said, touching his hand lightly before pulling her hand back. "I feel the same about Carrie. She is a wonderful woman and a great choice for you, and I want to respect her as well. If you want, I can talk to her."

"No, I don't think it will be necessary. If it's okay with you, I'll tell her about our conversation; but just leave out the parts about Lee and how he was feeling."

"Sure, that would be fine."

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me, too," Amanda said, standing up. "I guess we better go see about the boys before they think our conversation was more serious than it was; that it had something to do with them."

"Yeah, I'm sure, they'd be quick to think that," Joe added with a chuckle as they stepped out of the den.

"Who's winning, Lee?" Joe asked as he and Amanda stepped outside in the backyard.

"I don't think you even need to ask," Amanda said looking from Lee and Jamie who were off to the side, sweat rolling down their faces; Philip standing with a smile upon his face.

"I told you that you two couldn't beat me!" Philip bragged.

"Stop that bragging Philip—" Amanda called out. "I'm sure they gave it their best try. Come on over here and say goodbye to your father," Amanda said looking towards each of her sons, "then run in the house and take a shower. Dinner will be ready in a little bit."

"Yes, Mom," was said in unison.

"I guess I'd better be going," Joe said uncomfortably after the boys said their goodbyes leaving the adults standing outside.

"Here, Lee and I will walk you out," Amanda offered looking towards Lee, who nodded.

"Bye, Sw-, I mean, Amanda. I'll call you sometime next week about planning a weekday outing with the boys." Joe said at the front door.

"Sounds good, Joe."

"Goodnight, Lee."

"Goodnight, Joe."

Lee closed and locked the door and turned around towards Amanda.

"How'd it go?"

"It went fine."

"Good. I'm glad." Lee placed his arm around Amanda. "How about I start dinner?"

"Okay, then I'll go check on the boys."

"Lee?" Amanda called down the stairs.

"Yes, Amanda?"

"I love you, Sweetheart!"

"And, Amanda, Sweetheart, I love you, too!"

Thank you for reading this short piece!

The end.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review!


End file.
